Colleen Wing
|species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Female |title = Sensei Master |affiliation = Chikara Dojo Hand (formerly) |tv series = Luke Cage (mentioned) Iron Fist (13 episodes) The Defenders (unreleased) |actor = Jessica Henwick |status = Alive}} Colleen Wing is a martial arts expert who became a loyal soldier of the Hand having been recruited by Bakuto. While running her own dojo in New York City, she helped Danny Rand to adapt upon his return and gained his trust while he sought answers about his own company's role with the heroin trade within New York. While capturing Madame Gao, Wing's true allegiance to the Hand was revealed, forcing her to choose between her loyalties to her fellow soldiers and Rand. Wing chose Rand and helped him to escape, later defeating Bakuto in combat and helping Rand to kill Harold Meachum. With their mission complete, Rand invited Wing to return to K'un-Lun with him, only for them to discover it had been completely destroyed while Rand had been away. Biography Early Life Losing her Mother To be added Recruited by Bakuto To be added Running Chikara Meeting Danny Rand One day at Central Park, Wing went to put some ad flyers for her dojo. In the park, she encountered Danny Rand meditating. Believing him to be a homeless person and begging for money, she placed a few dollars on his cup. As she put on the flyers, Rand approached to give the money back. Slightly unnerved by his appearance, Wing tried to not pay attention to him. Rand noted that she was a martial art trainer and he began speaking Mandarin to her. Impressed, they briefly spoke Mandarin, before she stopped him and told him that she hasn't spoken Mandarin since she was a kid. Rand simply wanted to ask if she could give him a job. Wing apologized and told him that she already hired someone who cleaned up, before heading off. Later that day, after Wing had finished one of her usual classes, Rand appeared by the entrance. Already tired by his presence, she asked him if he was there for a lesson. Since Rand couldn't afford a lesson, she suggested that he left. Rand, however, wanted to challenge her master. Wing was confused, so he explained that it's a protocol for the one visiting a dojo, to challenge the master of the dojo. Wing told him she was the master and that she rejected the challenge. Wing then went on telling him that she was closing up and that he should leave. Rand, however, proceeded to advise her to teach Kung-Fu. She said she didn't need the hassle. Rand even offered to teach a couple of the lessons, and that that was what he meant when he was asking her for a job earlier. She then asked where he would train, to which he replied K'un Lun. Disbelieving what he was saying, she forced him to leave. Rand then apologized for any inconvenience and retreated towards the door. In sympathy, Wing gave him a pair of shoes for his bare feet. Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way Personality Colleen Wing bears a strong character based on discipline, and she prefers to fight her own battles rather than have someone else do the job for her. She's very independent and refuses help from Rand when he offers to help her with paying her rent. As a martial arts mentor, she is strict with her students and bears little tolerance for lackluster performance. She can also be quick to anger at times, but she tries to maintain her calm and give her adversary(ies) a fair warning before escalating the given situation. Despite her seemingly harsh nature, her main goal is to motivate her students to defend themselves and others from local threats happening in their neighborhoods. She even recognizes when a fully dedicated student such as Claire Temple makes progress at a rapid rate. As Wing told Danny Rand, she is not very sociable. But after getting to know him better, she begins to trust him and becomes more open to her emotions; so much so that she decides to devote her life to aiding Rand whenever he needed. Abilities *'Multilingual': Wing is fluent in English and Japanese, and has limited recollection of Mandarin Chinese, that she only spoke as a child. *'Master Martial Artist': Wing is physically strong and has shown masterful skill in Karate. She was able to take on Danny. Using her skills she was able to overpower a physically strong and large brawler in a cage fight. *'Swordsmanship':' '''Wing has shown to be a master with a sword, using a Japanese fighting style with her katana. Equipment Weapons *'Katana''': Wing uses a traditional Japanese katana as her weapon of choice. She was able to take down many Hand ninjas, and fight Bakuto on equal terms. Relationships Family *Grandfather † *Grandmother *Father *Mother † Allies *Chikara Dojo - Students **Caleb **Darryl **Jenny **Rusty **Jimmy Pierce *Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Love Interest *Claire Temple - Student and Friend *Joy Meachum *Ward Meachum - Attempted Briber turned Ally *Ringmaster *Jeri Hogarth Enemies *Hand - Allies turned Enemy **Bakuto † - Former Friend and Sensei turned Enemy **Madame Gao **Becca Yoo - Former Student turned Enemy **Mary - Former Student turned Enemy and Attempted Killer **Brian - Former Student turned Enemy and Attempted Killer *Shannon *Harold Meachum † Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Colleen Wing is the daughter of Lee Wing, a professor of oriental studies, and Azumi Ozawa, a high-ranking member of a female-only elite team within the Hand. She was trained by her grandfather in the ways of the samurai, and became Misty Knight's partner in a team called the Daughters of the Dragon. References External Links * * Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Characters Category:The Defenders Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Heroes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Hand Members Category:Chikara Dojo Teachers